A Mother's Touch
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Catherine proves a mother's touch can do more than any medication. Contains Mentions of Slash


Title: A Mother's Touch

Author: Paige/Kate McTiernan

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Pairing: Gil/Greg, Greg/Catherine friendship.

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: Fannysmackin', Post Mortem

Category: Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Catherine proves a mother's touch can do more than any medication.

Warning: Angst.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Feedback: No flames, flying objects or flaming flying objects please.

Email: strode through halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, she'd just finished a robbery turned homicide at a convenience store and was heading to Grissom's office to drop off her report when she noticed a figure with curly dirty blonde hair slumped over a table in the break room.

Catherine pushed open the door, "Greg? Are you ok?" Her voice trailed off when he lifted his head and looked at her.

Greg looked terrible, to be nice. Like death warmed over to be honest. His thin face looked almost gaunt and his big chocolate eyes were bloodshot with almost black circles underneath them.

Catherine tried to school her features so as not to betray her shock and horror. Gil had mentioned that Greg had been having trouble sleeping ever since his assault at the hands of Pig and his gang and the coroner's inquest hadn't helped any, though the lawyer Gil had hired was keeping the civil lawsuit neatly tied up in the court system. Now looking at Greg, Catherine got the sneaking suspicion that instead of not sleeping very well, Greg wasn't sleeping at all.

Greg tried to smile, but it was a poor imitation of the beautiful smile that she was used to seeing. "Hey Catherine. Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Catherine gave him her best motherly look and he looked away. "Greg, I have eyes. You look terrible. When's the last time you slept?"

Greg sighed, "I go to sleep every night Cath, the problem is I don't sleep for very long, then I have a nightmare about Demetrius James and then I'm up the rest of the night. I can't take my sleeping pills cuz then I feel tired the rest of the day."

Catherine looked at the young man she'd watched go from a goofy lab rat to an excellent CSI. Right now though, he looked like a very lost and confused little boy. "Does Gil know?" She was pretty sure he didn't. For all that people, particularly Sara, accused him of being a cold, unfeeling person, Gil was actually a loving, affectionate person and if he knew that Greg wasn't sleeping, he certainly wouldn't let him come into work.

Greg shook his head, "I can't Cath, he's been under so much stress lately, I can't tell him I'm not sleeping; he'll make me stay home or take more time off and that'll put more pressure on everyone else."

Cath sighed, this was typical Greg, the young man didn't want to let people down and wouldn't complain when he was being worked way too hard. She still remembered when he'd tried to work despite being deathly ill with the flu. Sofia hadn't even let him take his jacket off before she sent him back home and told him not to come back until he was cleared by a doctor. "Greg, Gil's your boyfriend, not to mention your supervisor. He needs to know that you're not feeling well." Greg ducked his head, looking lost and confused, making Cath feel very sorry for him.

Suddenly, she got an idea, taking Greg's hand she dragged him into Gil's office. Sitting on the sofa, she pulled Greg down next to her and arranged him so he was laying with his head in her lap. He frowned at her, "Cath, what're you doing?"

She smiled, "I'm gonna help you get some sleep." Greg frowned, "Cath, I'm working on a case, Warrick will have my ass if he finds me asleep."

She gently stroked a hand over his hair, "I'll deal with Warrick. You shouldn't be working if you're too tired to hold your head up. Now just close your eyes and relax." She could see that he was still uncertain but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gently carding her fingers through his hair, she began humming a lullaby that she used to sing to Lindsey when she was a baby and rocking Greg very gently. Slowly Greg began to relax, his breathing deepened and he was soon snoring quietly. Catherine smiled and carefully slid out from under him. Standing up, she grabbed the blanket that Gil kept for when his migraines hit and threw it over him before quietly creeping out of the office, making a note to tell Gil and Warrick where Greg was. As she was leaving, she bumped into Gil.

"Catherine, have you seen Greg? Hodges said that he saw you with him in the break room a few minutes ago and…" Catherine pressed a finger to her lips and quietly eased the office door open. Grissom was shocked, "How'd you get him to go to sleep?"

Catherine smiled ruefully, "It's a mom thing." She stood for a moment and watched Gil watching Greg sleep, a look of deep concern on his face. "Did you know that he was having trouble sleeping?"

Gil sighed and ran a hand through his curls, "I've been suspecting something was wrong for awhile, but he won't talk to me about it. He keeps swearing he's fine but…"

"But it's obvious that he's not." Catherine finished, feeling very sorry for both of them. This whole ordeal with Demetrius James had been hard on both men and Greg was cutting himself off from Gil which was only adding to the stress both men were feeling.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow about taking more time off. I called the therapist he went to after the lab explosion and he's willing to help him. Ecklie's already approved the time off." Gil said after a few minutes, his eyes firmly fixed on Greg's still form.

Catherine nodded, "Are you taking time off too?"

Gil nodded, "Yeah. I didn't when he was assaulted and I should have." He was quiet again before turning back to Catherine, "Thank you Cath. For helping him."

She smiled sadly at him, "It was nothing Gil. I'm glad I could help." Gil walked into his office without another word. Catherine paused just long enough to watch Gil gently press a kiss against Greg's forehead.

When Catherine went back by Gil's office at the end of shift, neither Gil nor Greg was around. She heard Nick telling Warrick that he'd helped get Greg out to Gil's truck and that Greg had been out cold. Both men had wondered what Gil had slipped into Greg's coffee to knock him out so fast and Catherine had smiled to herself as she walked out to her car. Prescription meds were good, but nothing could beat the touch of a mother.

The End.


End file.
